<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Glaciarium by trashlations (D4tD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036406">La Glaciarium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/trashlations'>trashlations (D4tD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Esperanto, Gen, Molaj ioj, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Esperanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4tD/pseuds/trashlations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiam mi diras ‘renkonti min ĉe la Glaciarium,” Aziraphale diras, malrapide antaŭ glitanta, “Vi pensis, ke mi sugestis kion?” Kolerige, li ŝajnas esti tute stabila sur siaj piedoj.</p><p><strong>TRADUKO kaj SONLIBRO</strong> de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612">The Glaciarium</a> skribita de Elsaĵeni (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni">Elsajeni</a>).<br/><em>Translation and podfic of Elsajeni's "The Glaciarium"</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Glaciarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095612">The Glaciarium</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni">Elsajeni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big shoutout to Elsajeni for letting us use your work! Thank you so much!<br/>Mi volas doni grandan dankon al Elsaĵeni, por lasas, ke ni uzas vian verkon! Multan dankon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio>
<source/></audio>
</p><p>Elŝutu ĉi tiun sonlibron <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/roivx70iznw7wna/La_Glaciarium.mp3?dl=0">jen</a>.</p><p><br/>03:53 - 3.32MB<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ĉielo, kio estas ĉi tiun?” Crowley flustras trans siajn dentojn dum penas restariĝas, kun malmulte sukceso.</p><p>“Kiam mi diras ‘renkonti min ĉe la Glaciarium,” Aziraphale diras, malrapide antaŭ glitanta, “Vi pensis, ke mi sugestis kion?” Kolerige, li ŝajnas esti tute stabila sur siaj piedoj.</p><p>Crowley supren rigardas lian. “Glaciaĵo. Klare. Ĝi ŝajnis soni, ke estas glaciaĵo-ejo.”</p><p>“Ho, tiun ja sonas bona. Eble venontfoje. Jen, supriĝu.”</p><p>Crowley malgracie prenas la etendantan manon, stumblanta al siaj piedoj. Post li staras, li ne movas sin, batalanta la volon, ke malfermi siajn flugilojn por ke li povas stabiligi sin. “Kiel vi estas stari? Mi rigardis, ke vi faletigis vin supren viaj piedoj--” Li ĉesas, malsupren suspekte rigardanta la sketiloj de Aziphale, reen supren rigardanta lian vizaĝon. “Neniel.”</p><p>Aziraphale ŝajnas malkonvinke senkulpa. “Mi ne scias pri kio vi parolas.”</p><p>“Ne?”  Crowley serpentas manon, ree kapti la manradikon de Aziraphale, kaj tiras malstabiligi lin. Aŭ li penas. La reala rezulto ree glitas Aziraphalen milde antaŭen, kaj ree malstabiligas Crowley. Li malmole frapas la glacion, sakranta dum li falas, kaj diras varme, “Vi faris. Mi pensas, ke vi estis for, faranta senbezonajn miraklojn.”</p><p>“Ĝi ne estas senbezona,” Aziraphale prude diras, “ĝi helpas min balatas infernajn ruzojn.”</p><p>“Nur se mi diras al vi, kion mi faras,” Crowley diras, “kaj vidu ĉu mi faros, post ĉi tiam.”</p><p>“Ho, venu, Crowley, ĝi estas amuza.”</p><p>“Vi ne pensos tion kiam mi fariĝis glacio kaj mortas,” Crowley malbrile diras, vidanta ĉirkaŭ. Kontentiĝa, neniu rigardas, li klakas siajn fingrojn, kaj poste momento li reen stariĝas, subite multa stabila. “La ioj tolerata de mi estas nefidinda.”</p><p>“Ni iri al ie varma por trinkaĵoj poste,” Aziraphale promesas, kaj komencas iri ĉirkaŭ la glacioejo. “Nun. Pri kio vi volis paroli?”</p><p>“Ho, ĵus--” Crowly atendas, elekanta sian momenton, kaj ree klakas siajn fingorjn, kaj Aziraphale jelpas dum siajn piedojn deiras de malsupere si mem, sia mirakleto subite rebatas.</p><p>“Senkora,” Aziraphale, sia dorso sur la tero, akuzas, kiam Crowley alvenas, sketadanta cirklo ĉirkaŭ li. “Mi ne povas kredi, vi farus tion al mi.”</p><p>“Ho, venu, anĝelo, ĝi estas amuza,” Crowley diras kun rideto da akraj dentoj, kaj etendantas manon al li.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>